prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 31, 2012 Main Event results
The October 31, 2012 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Crown Center in Fayetteville, North Carolina on October 30, 2012. Summary Halloween night was full of tricks, treats and plenty of WWE action as Randy Orton joined forces with Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara against Alberto Del Rio & The Prime Time Players in a fast-paced Six-Man Tag Team Match. In addition to The Viper teaming with the masked Mexicans, Wade Barrett battled agile Hart Dungeon alum Tyson Kidd. Before the action got underway, Michael Cole and JBL updated the WWE Universe on the Brad Maddox situation. They revealed that Maddox has been suspended indefinitely and was summoned to WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Conn., to be questioned by a Board of Inquiry Thursday. Last week on WWE Main Event, Alberto Del Rio defeated Sin Cara and following their encounter, The Prime Time Players joined forces with The Mexican Aristocrat and brazenly attacked the masked marvel. Randy Orton raced to Sin Cara's aid and challenged Del Rio & The Prime Time Player to a Six-Man Tag Team Match when The Master of the 619 would be in attendance. At Hell in a Cell, Del Rio was defeated by The Viper in singles competition, leaving the Six-Man Tag Team Match in Fayetteville as his dream for retribution. The Mexican Aristocrat hoped his newfound alliance with The Prime Time Players was enough to suppress the alliance forged between three of his most bitter rivals. Though The Prime Time Players wanted to seize the opportunity to prove they are major competitors in WWE, the experience of The Viper and Rey Mysterio mixed with the high-flying abilities of Sin Cara highlighted the greater struggle of the contest. Maintaining an advantage over the opposing team was the only objective in this bout and though Alberto Del Rio is a former two-time WWE Champion, his partners were far less seasoned than Orton and Mysterio. Nonetheless, all six Superstars battled to capture momentum, and fortunately for The Viper's team, The WWE Universe remained firmly in their corner throughout the melee. The fluidity of both trios was clearly on display as each competitor played to their own strengths to maintain balance during the bout and also try to secure the upper hand. Del Rio's history with each Superstar on the opposing team added a personal layer to the contest that certainly played out as he faced off with each of his rivals. During the latter half of the contest, Del Rio and The Prime Time Players primarily focused their efforts on The Master of the 619. The Ultimate Underdog endured a great deal of punishment, but he continued to fight, highlighting his incomparable resiliency. Chaos soon ensured with all six competitors inside the ring. Mysterio and Sin Cara managed to remove The Prime Time Players from the equation, setting up Del Rio for one of the most amazing sequence of maneuvers ever. With a fast and picture-perfect hurricanrana, Sin Cara set The Mexican Aristocrat plummeting into the middle rope. Rey Mysterio charged forward and expertly executed the 619. A dazed Del Rio stumbled to his feet only to be met with a devastating RKO that ultimately secured victory for The Viper, Mysterio and Sin Cara. Following the jaw-dropping Six-Man Tag Team Match, JBL and Michael Cole revealed that Raw's Managing Supervisor Vickie Guerrero claims she possesses security footage that is further proof of John Cena and AJ Lee's inappropriate relationship. Vickie is expected to reveal her new evidence on Monday Night Raw. WWE Main Event's second bout on Halloween night featured Wade Barrett battling the agile Tyson Kidd. Since returning from injury, Barrett has set out to prove that he is the toughest Superstar in WWE. The Bare-Knuckle Brawler's challenge on WWE Main Event wasn't necessarily an easy one. Kidd's agility is one of his greatest strengths and as the last graduate of the Hart Dungeon; he knows the meaning of resilience. However, Halloween turned out not to be Tyson Kidd's night. Barrett quickly and almost effortlessly dominated the agile competitor. Barrett's physical style of competition kept Kidd grounded and constantly on the defensive. The last graduate of the Hart Dungeon was able to formulate some offense, but Barrett's in-your-face style was too much to handle. Although Kidd put up a good fight, he was left with nothing but two Souvenir Elbows as the British Superstar claimed victory. Following the contest, Barrett had harsh words for former World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus, prompting The Celtic Warrior to confront his detractor. The two Superstars exchanged insults before Sheamus challenged Barrett next week on WWE Main Event from the United Kingdom! Results ; ; *Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara defeated Alberto Del Rio & The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) (19:18) *Wade Barrett defeated Tyson Kidd (5:39) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Orton, Mysterio & Cara v Del Rio & The Prime Time Players Main Event 10.31.12.0.jpg Main Event 10.31.12.1.jpg Main Event 10.31.12.2.jpg Main Event 10.31.12.3.jpg Main Event 10.31.12.4.jpg Main Event 10.31.12.5.jpg Main Event 10.31.12.6.jpg Main Event 10.31.12.7.jpg Main Event 10.31.12.8.jpg Main Event 10.31.12.9.jpg Wade Barrett v Tyson Kidd Main Event 10.31.12.9a.jpg Main Event 10.31.12.10.jpg Main Event 10.31.12.11.jpg Main Event 10.31.12.12.jpg Main Event 10.31.12.13.jpg Main Event 10.31.12.14.jpg Main Event 10.31.12.15.jpg Main Event 10.31.12.16.jpg Main Event 10.31.12.17.jpg Main Event 10.31.12.18.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #5 results Category:WWE Main Event results Category:2012 television events